The liquid crystal display device has the characteristics of low electromagnetic radiation, low power consumption, less heat, light weight, and has become the most widely used display device. Exemplarily, the liquid crystal display can be used for viewing videos and consulting documents and books etc.
When the user consults documents and books using the liquid crystal display device, the user has to write generally, for example, writing some annotations or making some marks in the documents or the books. In order to enable the liquid crystal display device to have these functions, the existing writable liquid crystal display device for example includes a liquid crystal display panel, a pressure sensor and an external circuit. In the process of writing by the user, the pressure sensor transmits the sensed signal to the external circuit. The external circuit analyzes and processes the signal to determine the position of the user writing and transmit the particular data signal to the pixel in the liquid crystal display panel corresponding to the position of the user writing, so as to enable this pixel to display certain color, thereby enabling the liquid crystal display panel to display the content written by the user.